


Daddy

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It was only for a little while,’ Lothar kept reminding himself, ‘he’ll be gone as soon as Medivh is done with his business trip.’ He prayed that Medivh wouldn’t be held up too long, because right now Lothar felt that if Medivh didn’t return soon he’d end up doing something he’d probably regret.</p><p>Khadgar was a good kid, a little shy and nerdy, but with a streak of sass that made Lothar grin. But what troubled Lothar was how much the boy called to him. He was innocently seductive, and it took all of Lothar’s self control not to pin the boy onto the nearest surface and ravage him. Khadgar was friendly, good with Lothar’s own son, helped with the housework, and was generally well behaved, and yet there was something about Medivh’s 17 year old son that drove Lothar wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Khadgar is Medivh's son  
> Callan is like 10 years old in this
> 
> As for who inspired this, you know who you are *winks*

‘It was only for a little while,’ Lothar kept reminding himself, ‘he’ll be gone as soon as Medivh is done with his business trip.’ He prayed that Medivh wouldn’t be held up too long, because right now Lothar felt that if Medivh didn’t return soon he’d end up doing something he’d probably regret.

Khadgar was a good kid, a little shy and nerdy, but with a streak of sass that made Lothar grin. But what troubled Lothar was how much the boy called to him. He was innocently seductive, and it took all of Lothar’s self control not to pin the boy onto the nearest surface and ravage him. Khadgar was friendly, good with Lothar’s own son, helped with the housework, and was generally well behaved, and yet there was something about Medivh’s 17 year old son that drove Lothar wild.

Right now Khadgar was out back, helping Callan weed the garden, and Lothar couldn’t help but stare at the way his shorts molded his tight ass. Lothar wanted to do things to that ass, things that he knew he shouldn’t even be thinking of.

Lothar tried to be a good man, he really did, but Khadgar made him want things he had no business wanting. He was at his wits end, so close to just saying “damn the consequences” and taking what he wanted.

Khadgar seemed to know Lothar was watching him and looked over his shoulder with a look that sent all of Lothar’s blood rushing to his cock. The little brat winked at him, fucking winked at him, and licked his lips in a way that made Lothar know the kid knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Lothar turned around, rushing back into the house, and headed to his bedroom. He felt guilty as he shoved his shorts down around his hips and quickly stroked himself to release, the image of Khadgar’s face in his mind the whole time.

After dinner that night when Callan had went to bed, Lothar found himself alone in the kitchen with Khadgar. The boy was doing the dishes, something he did without Lothar having to ask him, and he swayed his hips to the beat of the music playing quietly from the radio. Lothar felt something in him snap and he crossed the kitchen in large strides, coming behind Khadgar and grabbed him by the hips, stopping the boy’s movement.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lothar asked, practically growling the words into Khadgar’s ear.

Khadgar thrust his hips backwards, bringing his ass into contact with Lothar’s crotch. In his quiet, seductive voice he whispered, “Seducing you. What does it look like?” At those words he once more moved his ass, grinding it against Lothar’s rapidly hardening cock.

“This is wrong,” Lothar heard himself say, but at the same time pulled Khadgar closer, wanting to feel more of the boy’s body against his own.

“You’re not going to let that stop you, though, are you?” Khadgar’s words were almost a taunt.

Lothar cursed at those words and stepped back from Khadgar, noticing the disappointed slump in the boy’s shoulders at that act. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, before deciding that if he was already damned due to his thoughts he might as well act on them. He grabbed Khadgar’s wrist and dragged the boy out of the kitchen, leading him to his bedroom. He’d never been more thankful that little Callan’s bedroom was on the opposite side of the house than now.

As soon as they were in Lothar’s room he closed the door, moving to pin Khadgar against it. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” Lothar whispered before kissing Khadgar hard.

Khadgar moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lothar’s neck, throwing himself completely into it.

Lothar pulled Khadgar with him, only pausing when they reached the edge of the bed. He looked into the boy’s eyes, trying to see if he really and truly wanted this, and when all he saw was desire he kissed the boy once more. Quickly he pulled the shirt off of Khadgar’s body, licking his lips at the sight before him. He pulled his own shirt over his head, smirking a little as he watched Khadgar give him an appreciative once over.

Khadgar felt Lothar was taking too long and took matters into his own hands. He shoved down his shorts, kicking them off and stood before the man completely bare. He reached out and grabbed the waistband of Lothar’s shorts, shoving them down as well. Khadgar licked his lips as he got his first look at Lothar’s cock, and dropped to his knees before the man.

Lothar looked down at Khadgar and nodded, closing his eyes briefly as that sinful mouth wrapped itself around his cock. He needed to see this though, and opened his eyes to watch as Khadgar began to bob his head up and down as he sucked Lothar’s cock. As pleasant as this was he wanted more and with a hand on Khadgar’s shoulder he stopped the boy.

Khadgar looked up when Lothar tapped his shoulder, and saw the hungry look in the man’s eyes. Slowly he pulled off of Lothar’s cock, giving the head a brief kiss before he stood. He found himself once more being kissed by Lothar, and felt them turning.

Gently Lothar shoved Khadgar down onto the bed, smiling at the little sound the boy made as he hit the sheets. He crawled onto the boy’s body, loving the way he felt under him. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered in a voice dripping with sex.

“Want you to fuck me. Wanna feel that big hard cock in me, Daddy,” and Khadgar blushed at the last word, as if he hadn’t been planning on saying it.

Hearing the boy call him that turned him on in a way Lothar didn’t know was possible. “You want your Daddy to fill up your pretty little ass with his big hard cock?”

“Yes. Want Daddy’s cock in me,” the blush, though still there, was fading, and all Lothar could see in Khadgar’s eyes was complete and utter arousal.

“Fuck,” Lothar breathed, kissing Khadgar once more. It shouldn’t turn him on hearing Khadgar call him Daddy, and yet it did. He shouldn’t even be doing this, but right now Lothar couldn’t be bothered to care. He decided to just go with this, let things happen as they would and deal with the consequences at a later time.

Khadgar pouted when Lothar moved off of his body, but then saw the man was only moving to grab something from his nightstand. A fresh surge of arousal washed over him when he noticed the bottle of lube Lothar had pulled out of the drawer. He spread his legs wide, wanting at least for now to see Lothar’s face.

Lothar coated his fingers in lube, moving between Khadgar’s wide spread thighs with a smirk. “Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you Baby Boy?”

Khadgar nodded, moaning oh so prettily as he felt Lothar’s fingers teasing at his rim. He gave a little gasp as Lothar slowly pushed one inside, and Khadgar couldn’t help the soft keen of pleasure that escaped his lips. “Daddy, feels so good,” he moaned as Lothar began to move that finger in and out of his body. “Oh, yes, Daddy,” he keened as Lothar added a second finger to the mix, stretching him open.

Lothar watched the enraptured look on Khadgar’s face and for a brief second paused as a thought hit him hard. ‘Does he do this with Medivh? Am I just filling that void?’

“Why did you stop?” Khadgar asked, noticing the look on Lothar’s face.

“I have to know something. Have you… that is… have you done this with Med?”

Khadgar blinked at that question and then laughed, “No. Ew, he’s… he’s my father.”

Lothar shook his head at the way Khadgar’s face wrinkled up at those words, “And yet.”

Khadgar blushed, “I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to.”

Lothar shook his head once more, letting his fingers brush against Khadgar’s prostate, “Mm, I like it. I just had to know I wasn’t filling in for him.”

“I can tell you with 100% honest certainty that I have never done anything like this with my father, or with anyone else for that matter.”

Those words made something in Lothar snap. “You’ve never? With anyone?”

“Only person who’s ever touched me like this other than you is myself.”

“Fuck,” Lothar breathed, then licked his lips. “Such a good boy for Daddy aren’t you, Baby Boy? Saved yourself for me, didn’t you?”

Khadgar nodded, “Yes. Wanna be your good boy, Daddy. Only want Daddy to fuck me.”

Lothar cursed, praying that he’d stretched Khadgar enough, because right now he had to be inside the boy. He pulled his fingers out of Khadgar’s ass, making a small shushing noise as he covered his cock in lube. He knew it would probably be easier on Khadgar if he took him from behind, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to watch the boy’s face. Slowly he pushed inside Khadgar’s body, kissing the boy when he gave a slight sound of pain.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy, it’s okay. You’re doing so good, feel so good around Daddy’s cock.”

Khadgar flushed at the praise, and then moaned when Lothar began to move. It felt so good, better than his own fingers, better than Lothar’s fingers, having the man’s cock inside of him. He bucked under Lothar, letting his hands run through the older man’s hair. “Daddy, so good, feels so good. Fuck, Daddy, need you to touch me.”

Lothar didn’t have to be asked twice and moved his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Khadgar’s hard cock. He smiled as he watched the look of complete and utter ecstasy on Khadgar’s face and knew that this wouldn’t be the only time he’d give the boy that look. “That’s my good boy, my sweet little boy,” he moaned as he thrust in and out of Khadgar’s tight ass. “So good, Baby Boy, taking Daddy’s hard cock like a pro. Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna fill your sweet little ass with my come over and over again. Does Baby Boy want that?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Khadgar moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Want Daddy’s come in me. Want Daddy to fuck me over and over again. Want to be Daddy’s good boy.”

“You are, Baby, you’re such a good boy. Take care of Daddy so good. Gonna keep you, Baby, gonna fuck your perfect little ass as often as I can.”

“Please, Daddy, want that,” Khadgar cried out, his fingers digging into Lothar’s shoulders.

Lothar could feel Khadgar clenching around him, could tell by the fucked out look in his eyes and the way his breathing had sped up that his boy was close. He began to thrust harder, speeding up his thrusts, wanting to come when Khadgar did. Khadgar tightened around him and the boy came with a shout, Lothar quickly following him over the edge.

Lothar continued to thrust into Khadgar’s body, not stopping until his cock had completely gone soft, and then pulled out with a sigh. “Such a good little boy for me. My sweet Baby Boy,” Lothar said with a grin on his face as he moved them so that Khadgar was resting on his chest.

“Daddy?” Khadgar asked, biting his lip. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Lothar grinned, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Baby.”

Khadgar smiled, nuzzling his head against Lothar’s chest. “Thank you,” he finally said, his voice tired.

“It was my pleasure,” Lothar replied, placing a kiss onto the top of Khadgar’s head.

“Daddy, if I wake up horny can I suck your cock?”

Lothar felt his cock give a twitch of interest at those words, “Baby Boy, you can do whatever you want with me. I mean it. Gonna keep you, gonna fuck you over and over again.”

Lothar was almost asleep when he heard Khadgar speak once more, “Daddy, I turn 18 in a month. If my father comes back before then...”

“Go to sleep, Baby Boy. I’ll deal with it.”

When Medivh came back a week later Lothar told him in no uncertain terms that Khadgar was his now. Medivh hadn’t been too happy about that fact, but he could see how happy Lothar made his son, and he knew that Lothar would go to the ends of the earth to take care of him.

Khadgar spent every night for the rest of his life in his Daddy’s bed. And Lothar had been true to his word, he filled his sweet boy up again and again, fucking him night after night.


End file.
